Conventionally, fitting devices for fitting a cylindrical label made of a resin film onto a columnar target body such as plastic bottles have been known (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 5 listed below, for example). These fitting devices are equipped with a take-up mechanism that receives a label which is folded into a sheet shape from a label supply device, and transfers the label to an opener mechanism.
The take-up mechanism in a conventional fitting device will be described with reference to FIGS. 17 and 18. FIG. 17 is a side view schematically illustrating a conventional fitting device which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and so on. Further, FIG. 18 is an image view illustrating how the label is transferred in a conventional fitting device seen from the above.
Many conventional label fitting devices include a mounting base 31 that rotationally moves about a first rotational shaft Oa and a fitting head 6, and a take-up unit 100 that rotationally moves about a second rotational shaft Ob that is different from the first rotational shaft Oa. A take-up member 102 provided on the take-up unit 100 has a substantially comb-teeth shape. Further, an opener member 92 provided on the fitting head 6 also has a substantially comb-teeth shape such that the comb-teeth of the opener member 92 can pass between the comb-teeth of the take-up member 102. As illustrated by solid lines in FIG. 18, the sheet-like label L is transferred when the opener member 92 rotationally moving about the first rotational shaft Oa and the take-up member 102 rotationally moving about the rotational shaft Ob come close to each other.